Danse Macabre
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: For many, death is the final end of their journey. For some, however, it is merely an end of the beginning; an opening of another chapter of their journey. From the castles of the realm of darkness to the coast across the ocean and even the harsh desert, the dead have returned. And nothing shall stand in their way to fulfill their desire and ambition.
1. Pirate's Life for Me

**Pirate's Life for Me**

Even from the horizon, they could already see the smoke. The fire that engulfed the city has long gone yet the smoke was still in the air. Carrion crows have been feasting on the corpses of the former inhabitants. The conditions of some of the corpses showed that they did not die a peaceful death, like how one was killed by short drop hanging.

"BLEEGH!"

The leading lizardman looked at her fellow species, who couldn't hold it anymore and threw up. She then looked at other lizardmen. All of them have the same expression; horror.

"Search for survivor!" She gave the order.

If she had to be honest, she doubted that there was anyone still alive in the area. Either everyone was killed to the last blood or already evacuated the ruins. Nothing's wrong with just making sure though. Besides, it could give her underlings the much-needed distraction.

She decided to go to the harbor. Just as she expected, the situation was no different. The fire has consumed some part of the pier. There were tips of the masts that indicated the locations of recently-made shipwrecks. There was no corpse in the water though, so at least a saving grace existed.

The lizardman stopped her thought when she noticed that something was in the water. She went to the pier – the part that still intact – to take a closer look. When she was at the edge of the pier, someone emerged from the water. From her greenish fins and priest-like hat, she was able to identify her as a sea bishop.

"Oh, hello there." The sea bishop greeted her. "Welcome. I am sorry for the…unwelcoming sight."

The lizardman looked at the eyes of the sea bishop. The light in them was dim as if she had just experienced some traumatic event, which – considering the condition of the harbor – was very likely.

"Hey." She waved her hand lazily. "Do you know what happened here?"

"Not exactly. I was swimming several miles away from here when I heard the screams of people drowning. I and other bishops tried to rescue them but before we even enter the harbor, they were silenced."

The sea bishop climbed into the pier. She sat there as her eyes stared at the water below her. The lizardman could see a tear dripped from her eye.

"You know, we sea bishops perform a ritual so that humans and mamono could live together under the sea." She wiped the tear with her hand. "Right now, we perform nothing but a funeral."

The lizardman looked at the sea bishop and put her hand on her shoulder in sympathy. After a while, she moved away from the harbor, leaving the sea bishop to sat on the pier alone. As of now, she didn't know who razed the entire city. She knew that it wasn't the Order for they would try to turn the city into an Order-aligned one.

The news must spread; a new threat for a peaceful world has emerged.

* * *

In a coastal town of a small island, a party occurred not just in the taverns but also outside of them. People drinking all over the place with rum being the most popular. Some decided to spend their money playing games and there were those who spend it to enjoy the pleasure of the opposite sex.

One thing that stood out the most about the partying people was the majority of them were mamono. Most of them were zombies with the rest consisted of other undead mamono. The zombies were known for their low intelligence and often did not use their wits, making them being guided by instinct in search of human men.

Yet these zombies showed little signs of that. Sure, they were still simple-minded, exampled by how one of them has no problem being dragged around by a donkey. But they could do things like pouring a glass of rum without spilling too much of it, strategizing – if only a little bit – in a game of card, and in actuality, just being able to have a coherent conversation was already an improvement.

However, thanks to a large amount of alcohol served during the party, many of them were now in the state of drunkenness, making them no smarter than their ordinary kin.

From the harbor of the town, a group of mamono joined the party. The undead was led by a vampire who had her right eye covered by an eyepatch. Despite being a creature known for their pride, the vampire acted nothing like someone of nobility. She jumped around while speaking loudly and happily about her latest "job." Any vampire who sees her would very likely suffer a heart attack.

"…and here we are, back to the Turtle Island!" The vampire exclaimed as she spread her arms. "Captain Drekla, what's the state of our treasury?"

"We can be very excessive spending them and there will still be a lot in our coffer." A woman with a hook that replaced her left hand replied.

"Very good! Go ahead and have fun, lasses! We have a business of our own!"

The vampire hopped towards a tavern, leaving her crew to their own business. When she opened the door loudly, eyes went towards her for a while before the people inside went back to their own business. The white hair looked around for a while before setting her eyes on a table occupied by a vampire and two zombies.

She knew exactly where to go.

"Well, well, well…" The vampire on the table stopped eating her skewered meat. "If it's not the Arch Grand Commodore herself."

"That's us!" The vampire with eyepatch took a seat. "Luthoria Harkon, Mad Pirate Queen of the Vampire Coast!"

One of the zombies, who was busy counting her gold coins, took a look at the vampire, Luthoria, before returning her attention back to her money. It was clear though that she kept a clear sight on the Commodore because she changed her seat.

On the other hand, the other zombie, who was sitting lazily on the lap of a tavern's waiter, looked at the vampire skeptically before looking at her superior, who nodded in return.

"Yep, she's Luthoria Harkon, the one that the Countess talked about."

"Ah, new crew member, I see?" Luthoria asked as she put her hand on her chin.

"Correct. We found her on an Order convoy." The vampire captain smiled as if remembering something funny. "She was a hero of the Order, the one responsible for the damage on the _Bloody Reaver_. After she was slain, the Countess resurrected her as a common zombie and made killing her former comrades her first job."

"Oh, really?" The Commodore looked at the zombie while chuckling. "Rolled a pretty bad number, aren't you?"

"I…guess…?" The zombie tilted her head before hiccupping, most likely due to the rum.

"So, what brings you here, Commodore?" The captain said as she took a bite of her food. "You're not just here for chit-chat."

"Of course not. We just want some…information exchange." Luthoria's eye, once full of cheerfulness, was now replaced by cunningness. "Nothing much. Just some information about a convoy or two. We'll tell you about our latest victory."

"Ah, yes. Sacking an entire city and leaving no survivor. That's quite a feat." The vampire poured two glasses of rum. "It must be an interesting story."

"Oh, we bet it is one." The Commodore accepted the glass and drank it. "When we arrived, we presented ourselves as a captain of a trading company that has just escaped from a maelstrom, hence the…condition of our ships."

"They were that gullible?" The zombie that counted her money asked.

"Indeed. They were fascinated by how despite being a vampire, we acted nothing like an arrogant whining princess, how they could talk with our zombie crew without being attacked, and obviously, the large amount of rum, sugar, and tobacco that we brought."

Luthoria poured herself another glass of rum before continuing.

"As a 'thank' for letting us moored in their harbor, we sold them our cargo with a very low price. Rum and other alcohol were spread around and one big party was started. Which was how our crew was spread all over the city."

Her eye was now filled with a gleaming madness.

"And that was when we decided to strike! I went to the governor's house, cut off his head, and showed it in the city center. Our ships bombarded the city, our crew took control of the gates, trapping the inhabitants inside. Their puny guards fell before the might of our guns."

She leaned back on her chair and let out a laugh.

"Within hours, the entire settlement was ours. We took everything valuable, the survivors were taken to the ships, and the dead were raised to replace the zombies that fell."

"Must be a lot of prisoners." The vampire captain commented.

"Indeed. Made a lot of profit after visiting plantations and some necromancers."

"In any case, those are indeed some valuable information in case we plan to raid a monster-friendly settlement."

"Aye. But try not to do it too often. Sooner or later the news will spread. Also, spare Polove will you? We make a killing selling plantation product there."

"Worry not. We have no intention of attacking our cash cow as well."

The Commodore giggled as she poured herself yet another glass of rum. She offered to toss with the captain, which was accepted.

Things were going well for the Vampire Coast.

* * *

Inside a cell, a young woman with her hands tied by rope was leaning on the wall as she stared at the ceiling. She diverted her eyes towards the door, setting her eyes on an armored figure with a polearm. Just like several hours ago, they still kept their eyes on her.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a footstep. The armored person gave their respect to the newcomer before opening the door. As soon as her eyes met her, the woman knew who she was staring at.

"Countess Noctilus." She greeted her with a voice full of venom.

"Sabrina Lando." The Countess greeted her back, voice empty of emotion.

She was a woman with long white hair and red eyes, covered from the neck downward in thick, heavy plate armor, with a giant red captain's hat. In her hands was a small golden chest adorned with precious jewels.

Sabrina recognized it. It was a gift for the King of Lescatie, given by a fellow king and follower of the Order. A gift that has been entrusted to her to be safely escorted. A gift that many of her men had sacrificed their lives to protect when their ship was attacked by pirates.

A gift that was now in the hand of the monster in front of her.

Her men were experienced in fighting against the mamono, knowing about their desire to seduce human males and made them their mates while corrupting the females into becoming one of them. The mamono under Countess Noctilus – and even the Countess herself – was nothing like that.

The first thing that they did when both of their ships met each other was for the mamono to open fire with their cannons. It was followed by the zombies firing their pistols and muskets before boarding the ship.

Sabrina couldn't help but wonder just how the pirates managed to gain so many small arms. Not the cannons, that was quite common among the sea merchants and navies. But the small arms, on the other hand, was so many that they were more of them than people to use them.

"So…" The hero stopped her thought and looked at the pirate. "I was tweaking around with the key of this chest, simply to waste time. Now, however, I am curious about the content."

"What, you want me to give you the code?" Sabrina sneered at her. "You can forget it, pirate. I am not opening my mouth."

Rather than being angry, Noctilus merely put her hand on her chin and nodded. She then made a gesture towards the armored person and exited the cell.

"I believe you're in need of fresh air." She stated before leaving her with the guard.

She was harshly escorted – more like being dragged, really – into the deck of the ship. Once she was there, she could see the Countess enjoying the fresh air that she mentioned while giving her a smile. A smile that did nothing except making her worried.

"Ma'am?"

Sabrina diverted her attention towards the voice. Her eyes became as wide as saucer upon seeing them; her men – that survived the attack and was taken prisoner just like her – were on the planks with their hands tied.

"So, Sabrina?" She looked at Noctilus, who smirked at her while showing the chest. "The code?"

The meaning of her words was obvious. The hero tried to keep her mouth shut. Yet, upon seeing her men were pushed furthermore into the end of planks, she closed her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Four o'clock. Counter. Nine o'clock. Eleven o'clock. Counter. Twelve o'clock. Counter. Seven o'clock." She stated, causing the Countess to raise an eyebrow. "That's what they said. I don't know the meaning of it."

Noctilus diverted her attention to the chest. She put her hand on a circle, which was the only part of the chest that can be moved. She rotated it, clockwise and counterclockwise, before realizing the meaning of the code.

"A clock, huh." The Countess nodded her head before looking at the zombies that took care of the captured Order sailors. "Send them to the deep!"

"No!" Sabrina tried to run towards the pirate but the armored person grabbed her from behind. "Noctilus, you promised…"

"Promised?" She looked back at her as if she had said something funny. "I never make any promise to you."

The hero of the Order could only stand and watched as the zombies pushed the last of her men overboard, sending them into the deep sea. She then dropped to her knees while Noctilus looked at her while holding her own chin.

"You know, I have seen your skill when we captured you." She stated before laughing. "You're lucky. There's a uniform of your size and a ship in need of a captain."

"I will not join you, monster!" Sabrina exclaimed, trying to attack the Countess but was held back.

"Well, it's not like you will have that choice," Noctilus replied before she went to her cabin with Sabrina being forced to follow her.

"Welcome to the Dreadfleet, Miss Lando."

* * *

**And the prologue is done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me! **

**Review, please! **


	2. Gold and Silver

**Gold and Silver **

Between two continents, an ocean separated them apart. On one side, there is the continent of Ecumene. Located east of the ocean known as the Great Ocean, it is the center of the Order, being the location of where the Pope resides and govern. It is also the location of Lescatie, known for being the birthplace – figuratively and literally – of many great heroes and one of the strongest nations of the Order.

To the west of the ocean lies the continent of Colombia. There is an ongoing debate on whether Colombia is one continent or two, due to its massive size compared to Ecumene. South Colombia, also goes by the name of the Forest Continent, was the home of many long-gone ancient empires. Currently, the ruins of the cities of the empires were renovated and became the settlements of many mamono, especially the amazonesses, lizardmen, and salamanders.

In recent years, the coasts of Colombia – especially the region of Karibia and the coasts of the Forest Continent – were plagued by people of a certain profession. They were known by many names; Buccaneers, free sailors, privateers, corsairs, but most infamous, pirates. While they were not a new problem – being almost as old as naval trade itself – they were, without doubt, a problem that can't be ignored.

At least in theory. Most of the times, the nations whose merchants got attacked were too busy with other problems to properly deal with the pirates. They believed that the problem will sort itself out since the pirates were no match against a proper navy. It was only a matter of time.

For years, the once peaceful and prosperous trading routes between the two continents have been ravaged by the pirates. For years, the tribes of amazonesses, lizardmen, and salamanders were terrorized by the scourge of the seas. For years, many from all side tried to hunt the pirates down to no avail.

Had they known a certain thing regarding the pirates, they might realize that the problem was a lot bigger than they predicted.

* * *

"Fire everything that we have!"

With the order given, the pirates of the Vampire Coast bombarded their target with every cannon that they brought including Queen Bess. Said target was a city inhabited by the lizardmen. Many of the inhabitants were already dead or fleeing with some still trying to put up a semblance of resistance.

It was a fact that the zombie was one of the weakest species of mamono. They were basically reanimated human corpses and thus possess at most the full strength of a human and that was only for those in the best condition. For most of them, there was a good chance for them to be weaker than humans.

Which was why Luthoria Harkon bestowed her zombies with increased intelligence and capability of aiming a gun, although they weren't exactly good at it. It equalized the strength, giving her zombies a chance to win a fight against those more powerful than them.

And what a great equalizer it was.

When the city sent its first wave of fighters, many of them were gunned down before they could even reach the first line of the Vampire Coast. Those who made it had to fight against the zombies armed with swords and polearms. They might not be as powerful or skilled as the lizardmen but the zombies were more than capable of buying times for the gunners to hit the survivors.

They were not the only opponent that the Vampire Coast dealt with, however. Several amazonesses had joined the fight and tried to flank them. They were most likely the survivors of the tribes that the pirates attacked several days earlier. Recognizing the sounds of guns and cannons, the amazonesses went to the battlefield and attacked them to avenge their dead.

They had the honor of facing the beasts that Luthoria brought with her; scurvy dogs and animated husks.

"Alright, lasses. Stop firing!" The Commodore ordered, causing the cannons to cease firing. "Now it is time to loot!"

Luthoria marched towards the city with a contingent of her forces. The rest remained to provide covering fire and protect the cannons, led by Drekla. As she entered the city, she was greeted by the smell of corpses and burning material. She could hear the pleading voices of those who were still alive but dying.

Suddenly, from some of the houses, several lizardmen came out. They were armed with sword and spear, fury in their eyes was transparent. Luthoria shot the one with a spear right in the head, sending her falling to the ground. She then effortlessly avoided a swing of a sword before retaliating, sending the weapon away, leaving the lizardman open to a stab from her.

The rest were unable to reach the mad vampire as several Depth Guards dashed towards them. The elite vampire soldiers made short work of the lizardmen, who didn't even manage to scratch their armor. With the last of the resistance snuffed out, the Commodore continued her march to the temple at the center of the city.

Just as she expected, there were "precious lizard trinkets," as she put it. Precious stones adorning the walls, statues made of gold and silver, things that could make man live like a king for the rest of his life.

When she walked outside, leaving her crew to bring the trinkets back to the ships, the vampire saw others already ransacking the remnants of the city. Zombies entering houses that were still standing and went out carrying a loot or two. Vampire Fleet Captains leading group of zombies to rounded up the survivors. Those that were captured were being led to the ships in chains.

All in all, it was another successful raid. Luthoria spread her arms and let out a joyous laugh. As the day passed, things were simply getting better and better.

A part of her, a personality most known for her intellect, couldn't help but wonder when the storm finally hit.

* * *

Trade between the East and the West was something that has been happening for millennia. Exotic goods like silk, tea, spices, porcelain, jade, and others were originated from the Mist Continent, Zipangu, Hindustan, and other Eastern nations. The upper-class liked them a lot and as such, caravans and ships heading towards the East filled with gold, silver, ivory, gems, and others regularly make their journey.

The trade routes that connected two parts of the world were known collectively as the Silk Route, for it was good with the widest reach and customers. It was sought out by not only Westerners but also Easterners, both inside and outside of the Mist Continent.

The Silk Route consisted of two routes; overland routes, which was then divided into several more routes, and maritime route. One of the reasons why the Silk Route was so famous was due to its safety. Nations along the Silk Route made sure of that due to how important it was for their economy. Thousands of soldiers and hundreds of ships ensure that merchants could use the Route without fear.

Decades of success, however, have made them complacent. The soldiers were now mostly new recruits and the ships were simply normal ships rather than combat-dedicated ones.

One woman decided to take the opportunity.

* * *

Countess Noctilus couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she observed a very big ship through her spyglass. It was a junk-type ship, used by the people of the Mist Continent, and the size indicated that it was a treasure ship. As the name indicated, it was filled with precious materials.

"So, what do you see, captain?" She asked to her newest recruit.

"A treasure ship escorted by six junks." The captain replied, looking through her own spyglass. "A possible trap?"

"I have been observing this water for months. Escort rarely consisted of a dozen ships." Noctilus stated before shortening her spyglass. "Complacent, they have become."

"If that's the case then…" The captain shortened her spyglass as well. "Set sail, lasses!"

As the Countess went back to her own ship, the captain went to the wheel as hew zombie crew prepared the ship to sail. When she took off her hat to fix her hair, the captain was revealed to be Sabrina Lando. Once a hero of the Order, she now served the Dreadfleet as a captain.

She was not the first – nor would be the last – hero of the Order that turned their back on everything they once stood for.

The two ships – a man-of-war and a frigate - approached the treasure ship with full sail. When they were within range, both ships went half-sail and fired their chaser cannons. The ones from the frigate damaged one of the junks while the ones fired by the man-of-war were luckier and hit the gunpowder, causing the junk to explode.

The shots alerted the remaining five junks, causing them to sail towards the pirate ships. The latter steered their ships and showed their broadside. The frigate sunk the already damaged junk while the man-of-war heavily damaged two of them. Another one was then sunk by the frigate. The last three, seeing what happened to other junks, tried to escape but the pirate ships ensured that they sunk as well.

With the escort ships all sunk, the two ships sailed towards the treasure ship, which was unable to escape thanks to its slow speed. They flanked the massive ship, one ship on each side. They fired their broadside, incapacitating the crew of the treasure ship that was too close. It was after the shot that the pirates began their boarding.

* * *

For Yue Shao, a ren xiongmao diplomat of the Land of Four Gods, one of three major factions in the Mist Continent, she knew that trouble would come the moment she saw the two Western ships. Not just due to their appearance but also because she could feel the dark magic that came from there.

The moment the entire escort ships sunk to the deep was the moment she went to grab her bō staff. The attackers were most likely pirates, who attacked them because of the treasure ship. She wondered if it was possible to distract them with the treasure that the ship carried and then incapacitated them with the Demonic Energy of the mamono onboard.

When she went to the main deck, Yue's face became pale when she saw the pirates for the first time. Their physical appearances indicated that they were female. Their sickly pale skin and energy that they emitted indicated that they were Zombies.

Without a doubt, the pirates were none other than mamono, which was supposed to be impossible. Mamono didn't attack people without reason and greed was not one of them.

She stopped her thought when she heard the sound of a firearm. The diplomat approached the zombie pirates and fought them. They were armed with various weapons like a cutlass, pistol, and musket with a bayonet. Yue, however, was more skilled compared to the undead and managed to knock them overboard.

When she heard a gunshot, Yue ducked just in time to avoid the bullet. When she looked at the source, she saw a woman with pale skin reloading a musket on one of the pirate ship's mast. Since her pale skin was not as sickly as the zombies, the ren xiongmao knew that she was a wight.

As more and more pirates boarded the ship, one of them stood out among the undead. She was wearing a more ornately outfit. When she bit one of the human sailors in the neck, her sharp fangs were revealed as she withdrew her head from the neck.

"_Vampire._" Yue thought to herself as she ran towards the now-identified vampire.

The vampire aimed her pistol and pulled the trigger. She rolled and managed to dodge it before raising her staff. The pirate blocked the attack with her cutlass. Yue tried several more attempts but all of them were either blocked or parried.

While the ren xiongmao had the reach advantage thanks to using staff, the vampire had more advantage since her cutlass was easier to use in a packed environment, which the ship deck was one of them. There was also the fact that the pirate was more experienced in combat compared to the diplomat.

After a while, Yue began to feel tired. The opportunity was used by the vampire to counterattack. She relentlessly attacked the diplomat, giving her no time to rest. The ren xiongmao defense became more and more desperate. Each time was a more close call compared to earlier.

Finally, the pirate raised her cutlass and swung it down hard. She tried to block it with her staff but it was cut into two instead. It also resulted in her being pushed back and received no slash.

"Damn…!"

The vampire immediately spun her cutlass and jabbed it into the abdomen of the diplomat. The latter began to cough out blood but the pirate did nothing except pushing the blade deeper. She pulled the sword and took a step back, letting Yue feel to her knees. She sheathed her cutlass only to unsheathed a dagger, which she put on her dying opponent's throat.

"_Sorry, mother…_" Yue thought in her final moment. "_I am unable to…find someone that I love…before…_"

A slit was made.

* * *

Sabrina looked at the ring that she took as a personal souvenir of the attack. It was a simple silver ring. It was not an ordinary silver ring, however, for it was made from demon realm silver. Made sense that the treasure ship carried artifacts made from that material since there were mamono onboard.

It was a successful attack. So successful that Countess Noctilus had to raise two ships from their underwater grave to be able to carry all the treasure that they found. For the crew of the two new ships, she simply raised the Mist sailors that were killed during the boarding.

"So, how is it, captain?" Sabrina turned her attention to the Gunnery Wight that approached her. "Satisfied?"

"Perhaps." The former hero stated as she pocketed the ring. "There's something…liberating about it."

"Careful. Many young vampires are no longer in the world of the living because they let their desire consume them." The Wight warned before returning to her post.

"Experience?"

"Let's just say you're not my first captain."

Sabrina didn't ask further and focused on the wheel instead. She touched her fang with her tongue, remembering the taste of the blood of human from the Mist Continent. Her thirst for the lifeblood of mortal creatures could be problematic. But if she could handle it, the former hero could become stronger than how she was when she was still a human.

She was not going to suffer another death. She would make sure of that.

* * *

While the Vampire Coast and the Dreadfleet were the main players of the piracy "business," their existence was shrouded in myth. The zombies were too smart, the wights lived a lifestyle unbefitting of nobility, and the vampires were…quite quirky. Those who survived and lived to tell the tale were considered to have gone insane. It didn't help that there were also mortal pirates as well.

It was thanks to these facts that the solution of the pirate problems would prove…ineffective, for the lack of better word.

* * *

The dinner that was being held in the royal palace, attended by the royal family and their closest associates, was interrupted when a sound of glass breaking was heard. The attention of the people in the room was focused on Castor Orlando Lescatie, the King of the Religious Kingdom of Lescatie. Fury could be seen on his face.

How could he not, for he had just received the news that Sabrina Lando – the first daughter of the Lando family – has been declared missing in action, lost during a mission. The Landos was a well-connected family and the loss of their firstborn could cause a problem in the court. It was a good thing that they did not attend the dinner.

Furthermore, she was the fifth hero that disappeared in the sea. There was no doubt that pirates have a hand in her and other heroes' disappearance. It was an embarrassment for the kingdom; an embarrassment that could no longer be neglected.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that – with regret – I have to inform you that one more of our hero has fallen in the sea." King Castor gave out the news, sharing his anger with them.

"By the Chief God, this is unacceptable!" One of the nobles stated. "Is this everything we will do? Sit here, gorging ourselves while those scoundrels do whatever they want?!"

"Worry not, for I have a plan to rectify it."

"What is your plan, dear?" His wife asked the king.

"Lescatie is not the only nation that serves the Order. Thus, it is not the only nation that suffers thanks to those pirates." He stood up and spread his arms. "Together, we shall build the mightiest navy in the world and hunt down those pirates, one by one if needed, until they are nothing but trouble of bygone era."

People in the room started to talk to each other regarding the proposal. It was, without doubt, not a bad idea in the slightest. However, there were several problems with the plan.

"Where will we get the money to build the navy?" One of his daughters asked. "And the people to serve in one?"

"Worry not, my daughter, for I already have solutions for that. Some modification might be needed but fear not, I have thought it for days." The King stated before raising his cup of wine. "So, ladies and gentlemen, what do you say?"

They immediately gave their approval. For too long, the pirates have been a thorn on their side. Now, it was the time to finish them off once and for all. With not only Lescatie but also other nations participating, the pirates would be not a problem anymore. It was only a matter of time.

If only they knew _who _exactly that they faced.

* * *

**Answer to a review: **

**Billthesomething: **It is a crossover with _Warhammer_. Look up "Vampire Coast" and you'll get what I mean.

* * *

**If you have a question or a suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

**Review, please! **


End file.
